Despues de Tanto Tiempo
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: La Aventura de Yugi y sus amigos ha terminado, pero ahora tendran que ayudar a dos nuevas amigas para descubrir un terrible secreto. SKxK, Yami YugixOc y varias parejas mas. porfavor lean y commenten, no soy buena con summaries!
1. Es un nuevo dia

**Holaaaaaa! Bueno, aquí les dejo mi historia Después de tanto tiempo, espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimed: a mi no me pertencese Yu-Gi-Oh! Ni sus personajes, solo Mizore y algunas cartas de moustros que aparecerán luego.**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**en mi historia Kisara esta viva! También que Shide y ella son mejores amigas. **

**Lo de la memoria del faraón ya paso y todos eran amigos, pero Seto se reusaba a aceptarlo.**

**Atem y Bakura (yami) consiguieron un cuerpo propio y ahora viven con los demás (no pregunten como¬¬)**

**Ahora Atem se llama Yami (le gusto el nombre y parecía extraño que se llamara como un egipcio) Mutou. **

**Que conste, no se como se llaman los personajes en japonés, haci que solo los voy a poner como salen en latin.**

**PORFAVOR COMMENTEN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Es un nuevo día-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era un hermosos día en la ciudad de Domino, niños jugaban, duelistas combatiendo y personas hablando. Todo era normal, pero no para una joven de larga cabellera blanca, ojos azules y pálida que se dirigía a la secundaria con una joven de cabellera rubia, ojos morados y alta.

-¡Que emoción, que emoción, VOY A LA SECUNDARIA!- repetía una y otra vez la joven de cabellera blanca, Kisara.

-No entiendo tu gran emoción a estar encerada por 8 horas en una habitación con retrasados mentales y un profesor de segunda…- dijo la joven oji-morado de alado, Shide.

-¡Es la primera vez que voy a la escuela, acuérdate que yo solo estudiaba en casa hasta que convenciste a mi papa para que fuera a la escuela! ¡Te lo agradezco TANTO!- decía aun mas emocionada Kisara.

-Tal vez fue mala idea hacer eso…-dijo Shide burlonamente.

-Que mala eres ¿te lo han dicho antes? ¬¬…- dijo Kisara.

-Si- respondió con orgullo su amiga rubia.

-No tienes remedio…- dijo Kisara cerrando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro. No duro mucho, ya que Kisara choco con un joven de cabellera tri-color y ojos morados, algo bajito. Ambos cayeron causando la risa de la rubia y la preocupación de 5 chicos que acompañaban al joven de cabellera tri-color. –AHHHHHH, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho- dijo haciendo varias reverencias hacia el joven bajito.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- dijo el chico levantándose con la ayuda de un joven rubio de ojos cafés y regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Kisara, a la cual ella respondió con otra sonrisa que causo su sonrojo y la mirada fulminante de una peli café corto. –por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Kisara- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, Kisara?- pregunto un peli café oscuro y cortó comparado al rubio.

-Mi apellido…eto…ano…eto… es Mizuki- dijo muy nerviosa la joven. La chica rubia alado solo limito a reírse por debajo.

-mucho gusto Mizuki-san, mi nombre es Yugi Mutou- dijo el joven ofreciéndole la mano, a la cual ella estrecho con gusto.

-El gusto es mio, Yugi-kun- dijo dándole una sonrisa causándole otro sonrojo mas potente y la ira de la joven de cabellera corta.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes van a nuestra escuela?- dijo fijándose en el uniforme de las chicas el rubio.

-Que observador eres, pervertido- dijo Shide en tono burlon, lo que causo la risa de los demás y la ira y vergüenza de el rubio.

-¡COMO ME LLAMASTE?- dijo sonrojado el rubio - ¿¡ESQUE ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY?- llenándose de autoridad.

-no y no me importa…- dijo levantando los hombros y restándole importancia.

-Ya, ya tranquilízate Joey-dijo un joven de aparencia gentil y amigable de cabellera blanca como la de Kisara, quien miraba a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero ella empezó- defendió Joey.

-Bebe…-dijo Shide con una media sonrisa.

-Vez- dijo y señalando a Shide enojado. Pero luego, solo pudo presenciar el gran golpe a la nuca de la rubia gracias a la peli blanca, lo cual ocasiono la risa de Joey, la caída de la rubia y la mirada fulminante de la rubia hacia la peli blanca, a la cual ella ignoro.

-Por favor, sean tan amables de perdonar a mi amiga Shide, ella es algo... inusual a muchas chicas- dijo haciendo reverencia hacia los 7 jovenes enfrente de ella.

-Yo diría…- Joey no pudo terminar la oración ya que la joven de cabellera café corta le pisoteo el pie muy fuerte. -¡AUCH! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?-

-para que no hicieras que esto siguiera mas- dijo fulminando con la mirada, luego vio las dos chicas y cortésmente se presento a ella y sus amigos- mi nombre es Tea Garder, el es Yami Mutou, Ryou Mizumori, Bakura Mizumori (N/A: no se como se apellida Bakura ) Tristan Taylor, y el inútil de Joey Whiler-

-Mucho gusto a todos, como saben yo soy Kisara Mizuki y ella es mi amiga, Shide Kosaka, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, que esperamos, llegaremos tarde- dijo Tristan agarando de la muñeca a Kisara y arastrandola a la escuela, claro esta que Yugi hizo lo mismo con Shide. Todos solo sonrieron y siguieron, a excepción de Bakura, que miraba con desagrado la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**EN LA CLASE**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la clase se podía presenciar al mismo grupo que ayudo a Kisara y a Shide a llagar a la escuela, todos juntos hablando con un joven de cabello café y ojos azules (el café esta de moda X'D) el cual parecía no estar muy a gusto con la conversación.

-¿Cuántas veces he preguntado… acoso hice o dije algo en Egipto que hicieran que pensaran que los quiero cerca mio?- dijo Seto Kaiba con una venita en la cabeza.

-ya como 11 o 12 veces- respondió Tea, aburrida de la misma pregunta diaria.

-Muy bien clase, todos siéntense. Hoy tenemos 2 nuevas alumnas, sean amables.- dijo y fulminando la mirada hacia Bakura, pues era conocido como el chico mas despiadado de la escuela. Al entrar, se pudo ver a dos jóvenes. Una de cabellera larga y rubia con ojos morados y la otra, de larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules. –Clase, les presento a Kisara Mizuki y a Shide Kosaka-

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo haciendo reverenda enfrente de la clase Kisara. Shide no dijo nada.

-que lindas son-decia un joven sonrojado.

-creo que hoy va haber fiesta en la noche- dijo otro con un sonrojo bastante fuerte y sangre en su nariz, sin duda estaba pensando en cosas inadecuadas.

-vaya, que suerte Kisara y Shide están en nuestra clase, no lo creen?- dijo Yami, que se sentaba alado de Seto.

-Claro- dijo Ryou con una sonriente sonrisa, a la cual desapareció al ver la exprecion de Seto Kaiba. Era una combinación de sorpresa y felicidad, el cual no mostraba mucho.

-Parece que el niño rico se enamoro- dijo burlonamente Joey, pero Seto lo ignoro, su mirada segui fijamente en Kisara.

Kisara, al sentir que era vista, fijo su mirada hacia el mirador y al igual que Seto, se quedo petrificada con una cara de asombro y felicidad. En sus ojos azules unas pequeñas lagrimas se podían presenciar. –S-Seto- fue lo único que pudo decir, pero mas en un susurro.

-Kisara- dijo con los ojos como plato Seto.

**CONTINUARA….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les aya gustado, porfavor commenten.**


	2. Reencuentro

**Lamento muchísimo que lo publique tan tarde, pero estoy muy metida en otra historia así que lo lamento! Bueno sin más palabras les dejo el capítulo 2 de "Después de tanto tiempo", espero que les guste. Por favor comenten!**

**Disclaimed: a mí no me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! Ni sus personajes, solo Shide y otros oc que aparecerán más adelante en el fic.**

**Nota: En esta historia Noah tiene su propio cuerpo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Anteriormente en Después de tanto tiempo…_

_Kisara, al sentir que era vista, fijo su mirada hacia el mirador y al igual que Seto, se quedo petrificada con una cara de asombro y felicidad. En sus ojos azules unas pequeñas lágrimas se podían presenciar. –S-Seto- fue lo único que pudo decir, pero más en un susurro._

_-Kisara- dijo con los ojos como plato Seto…_

Ninguno de los dos creía que después de diez años se encontraban de nuevo. Seto, el pobre Seto, era tanta la impresión que el primer movimiento que logro hacer era levantarse de su asiento de un tirón. Kisara estaba en la misma situación. La impresión de ver s Seto luego de tanto tiempo, lo único que logro hacer es lanzársele encime, abrazándolo y cayendo al suelo. Ninguno de los compañeros de la clase creía lo que vieron, Seto Kaiba estaba dejando que lo abrazaran, nadie pero nadie espero que el dejara que ella lo abrazara, y lo más sorprendente, fue que el no intento separarse de ella, al contrario, correspondió el abrazo. Mientras que los compañeros vieron impresionados a los dos chicos, Shide miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga, tal vez la razón de convencer a su padre era para ver esa sonrisa llena de esperanza y felicidad.

Al levantarse los dos, Seto pregunto -Kisara, n-no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo has estado?- decía muy emocionado al reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia. Entre más preguntas decía, mas boca abierta se quedaban sus compañeros.

-Yo he estado bien, pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo ha estado Mokie?- decía con una sonrisa.

-Que te puedo decir…-

-Por favor, señorita Mizuki, muestre respeto al señor Kaiba- regaño el profesor ante tal comportamiento con el CEO, el cual Kisara reacciono con un saltito de susto a tal regaño.

-H-Hai, lo lamento Seto- se disculpo Kisara a su amigo –un momento… ¿Kaiba?- pregunto recordando como menciono el profesor a Seto.

-Larga historia…luego te lo cuento- susurro Kaiba hacia Kisara.

-Señorita Mizuki, por favor siéntese alado del señor Mizumori y señorita Kosaka, siéntese alado del señor Mutou.- ordeno de una forma amable. Ambas chicas obedecieron, mientras muchas chicas miraban de forma mala hacia Kisara, pero Shide al notarlo, devolvió la mirada con más intensidad hacia las chicas, quien se asustó bastante. –Muy bien clase, vamos a empezar la clase…- informo el profesor antes de empezar la clase de biología. Toda la santa clase, Kisara y Seto se enviaron mensajes de texto, pero algo que si noto el profesor. –Señor Kaiba, señorita Mizuki, ¿se están enviando mensajes en mi clase?- exigió saber el profesor.

Kisara mostraba preocupación, era su primer día y ya estaba metida en problemas. –Sip- respondió como si nada, Seto mientras respondía un mensaje que Kisara le había enviado anteriormente.

-Seto…- susurro Kisara, dando a entender que fuera más discreto a tal pregunto.

-Muy bien, si sus mensajes son más importantes que mi clase, no les importara leerlos enfrente de toda la clase- ordeno indirectamente a los jóvenes.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo honestamente y preocupada Kisara.

-Ahora- ordena más directo el profesor. Ambos chicos se levantaron y se pararon enfrente de la clase para empezar a leer los mensajes.

Primero fue Kisara –Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuántos años han pasado, diez, once?- leyó algo preocupada, algo que no se notaba mucho.

-Si, han pasado diez años, no has cambiado nada- siguió Seto leyendo su respuesta.

-Tu tampoco, que aburrida es esta clase- leyó de nuevo Kisara al siguiente mensaje.

-Si ya se- dijo Seto de nuevo.

-¿me pregunto si el profesor sabrá que tiene el zipper abierto?- leyó algo avergonzada Kisara, pero toda su clase empezó a reírse como locos, el cual el profesor se sonrojo bastante por la vergüenza, mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba desesperadamente cerrarse el zipper. La campana sonó para el descanso, Kisara estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero el profesor evito su salida y la de Kaiba.

-señor Kaiba, señorita Mizuki no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. Señor Kaiba, usted sabe mejor que ella que usar celular en horas de clase es prohibido. Que no se vuelva a repetir- explico el profesor, al cual Kisara asedio rápidamente mientras Kaiba no mostraba interés.

Al salir de la clase, Kisara busco a Shide, quien la acompaño a su casillero. –Que salvada, quien diría que en tu primer día te hubieras metido en tantos problemas, y oye, ¿no tienes que encontrarte con Kaiba en el almuerzo?- pregunto curiosa Shide, al cual Kisara respondió con una sonrisa dando a entender que si.

-aun no creo que él sea el famoso CEO de la corporación Kaiba- dijo Kisara. Shide miro a Kisara con una cara desubicada a la suposición sobre Seto Kaiba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto aun más confundida la rubia. Antes que Kisara respondiera, ambas percataron que un grupo de chicas caminaban hacia ellas. Shide miro de mala gana al grupo de chicas. Era cierto y ella lo sabía a la perfección, Seto Kaiba no salía con las chicas de la escuela, pero Shide sabia a la perfección que ellas eran fans del, y tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

-Oye, ¿tu eres la chica nueva, no?- pregunto "amablemente" una chica de cabellera morada hasta las caderas y que usaba una trenza en cada lado de la cabeza.

-Si…- respondió algo atemorizada por la acción de la chica, quien la fulminaba con la mirada junto al grupo de chicas que la acompaño.

-Te diré algo, ya que eres la nueva aquí… ¡aléjate de mi novio!- advirtió con una cara de maniática. Kisara mostro una sonrisa a la chica de cabello morado.

-¿enserio? Seto jamás me dijo que tenía novia, ¡mucho gusto! Me llamo Kisara Mizuki- dijo con una sonrisa más grande. La chica de cabello largo tomo las palabras de Kisara como una burla, el cual ocasiono involuntariamente la ira de la chica. –Me pregunto porque jamás me lo habrá dicho-

-Te lo diría si fuera cierto- dijo una voz masculina totalmente misteriosa. El grupo de chicas empezó a arreglarse el cabello, mientras que Kisara mostro una gran sonrisa a escuchar esa voz, y Shide, bueno Shide no hizo nada solo volteo su cabeza como su amiga a ver la dirección de la voz.

-¡SETO!- grito Kisara corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo fuerte, mientras que el correspondía el abrazo y daba vueltas. El grupo de chicas lucían que estaban a punto de morirse. –Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una novia?-preguntaba estrictamente, tal cual madre enojada.

-Por una razón… YO…NO…TENGO…NOVIA- dijo fulminando la vista a las chicas, pero que a todas parecía gustarles su mirada. –Lo que dijo Megan es una mentira- aclaro Seto.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué mentiría con eso?- pregunto inocentemente Kisara.

-Por que están locas- respondió simplemente, al cual Kisara sostuvo su risa. -¿ya nos vamos?-

-claro, solo deja que meta mis cosas y nos vamos- dijo dándole una sonrisa hermosa a Seto, el cual él respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Chicas vámonos- ordeno Megan a regadientes, la líder del grupo, al cual todas en un instante asintieron a la orden.

-¡KAIBA!- grito alguien desde lejos, Kisara y Shide miraron a la persona que corría junto a un grupo de chicos. Ambas mostraron una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de ellas, Seto mostro una mueca de desagrado. Cuando el grupo que caminaba hacia ellos, Tristán dijo–oh, hola Kisara, Shide- mientras rodeaba sus brazos en los hombros de las dos chicas, acercándolas más a él. –y díganme ¿ya conocen la escuela?, porque yo les puedo mostrar- dijo muy sonriente el chico. Tea estaba lista de alejar al chico de las chicas, pero lo que paso siguiente los sorprendió, ambas chicas pisotearon el pie de Tristán. Claro estaba que a ninguna de las dos les gustaba que les hicieran eso.

-Eso te mereces- regaño Tea viendo a Tristán con mala cara. –Kisara-san, Shide-san espero que disculpen a este de aquí,- se disculpo Tea a las chicas.

-no te preocupes, Tea-sempai, además ya recibió lo que merecía- dijo burlonamente Kisara.

-oigan, no se ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre-informo Joey, a quien le rugió el estomago con esas palabras.

-¿Tu? ¿Con hambre? Qué extraño- se burlo Seto del "sufrimiento" de Joey.

-¿¡Que dijiste?- pregunto con el puño en alto y acercándose a Kaiba.

-Oigan, oigan, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer? ¿Está bien con eso, Joer-kun, Kaiba-kun?- intento evitar una pelea Yugi.

-¡VAMOS!- dijo mientras halaba al pobre chiquitín hacia la cafetería, y mientras Ryou evitaba que Joey lastimara inconscientemente a Yugi.

-¿todo los días son haci?- pregunto Shide con una gota en la cabeza.

-Te acostumbraras- respondió Yami con una sonrisa. Luego los demás se dirigían a la cafetería a encontrar a Ryou, Yugi y Joey. –Oye Kaiba, Kisara no vendrán?- pregunto Yami.

-claro, vamos- dijo Kisara con una sonrisa mientras camino detrás de Seto y lo empujo a la cafetería, el cual si le costó a la pobre chica, ya que Seto no lo hacía nada fácil, de vez en cuando Seto se detenía bruscamente, ocasionando que Kisara chocara con su espalda varias veces, al llegar a la pobre tenia la nariz roja. Cuando ellos dos llegaron, todos platicaron, rieron y comieron, pero, Joey, en realidad atragantaba toda la comida. –Oye, ¿en realidad eres el CEO de la famosa corporación Kaiba?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, bueno veras…

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lamento que sea corto, pero estoy muy sumida en otra historia, pero espero que les haya gustado, ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! Si muchas cosas no tienen sentido, echelen la culpa a mi computadora, quien reviso y lo cambio haci! **


	3. un pequeño secreto revelado

**Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? He aquí el tercer capitulo de Después de Tanto Tiempo. Lamentoooooo tanto que me haya tardado pero no he tenido NADA de tiempo.**

**Disclaimed: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece solo el drama de la historia y algunos oc con algunas cartas me pertenecen.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-un pequeño secreto revelado.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Anteriormente…._

_-claro, vamos- dijo Kisara con una sonrisa mientras camino detrás de Seto y lo empujo a la cafetería, el cual si le costó a la pobre chica, ya que Seto no lo hacía nada fácil, de vez en cuando Seto se detenía bruscamente, ocasionando que Kisara chocara con su espalda varias veces, al llegar a la pobre tenia la nariz roja. Cuando ellos dos llegaron, todos platicaron, rieron y comieron, pero, Joey, en realidad atragantaba toda la comida. –Oye, ¿en realidad eres el CEO de la famosa corporación Kaiba?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, bueno veras…_

-Bueno, te explico, el hombre que nos adopto resulto ser el CEO de la corporación Kaiba.- explico Seto a Kisara.

-pero solo han pasado diez años, ¿Cómo que tu eres el CEO? Dudo mucho que el ya este muy viejo para trabajar- se preguntaba Kisara.

-Ahhh eso…Baiba e obo e tababo a su pabasto, volviénbolo un obo obevo- explico Joey mientras hablaba con la boca llena, o al menos intento explicar ya que con la comida en su boca, no se le entendía nada. Las "palabras" de Joey solo dejaron mas confundida a la pobre Kisara.

Kisara con una cara de confuncion profunda, pregunto –Disculpa Joey-kun, pero… ¿Qué dijiste?- . Joey trago toda la comida que tenía en la boca y repitió más claro, pero lo dijo muy rápido, tan rápido que ella tampoco entendió lo que decía. -¿Qué dijiste?- volvió a preguntar Kisara mas confundida que nunca, pero Joey no era de las personas que les gustaba repetir las cosas una y otra vez, pero el jamás entendió lo que él decía, o al menos como lo decía.

-¡QUE KAIBA LE ROBO EL TRABAJO DEL MALDITO DE GOZABURO. DIABLOS, ¿POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?- exploto muy enojado Joey, gritándole muy fuerte a Kisara. Kisara se asusto bastante a la reacción del rubio, tanto que se sujeto el brazo de Seto con fuerza, como cuando eran unos niños. En la cara de Kisara se podía presenciar el temor que ella sentía en ese momento. Tanto era su temor, que ni Seto ni Shide mostraron felicidad a la expresión de Kisara. Shide, claro ella estaba enojada, pero Seto ardía de la ira.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?- pregunto una muy enojada Shide, ella no era de las personas que soportaban que insultaran a sus amigos, y menos a Kisara. Joey estaba a punto de responderle, pero luego observo con detalle la cara de la chica de ojos azules y pudo ver, al igual que todos, el temor en sus ojos. Joey se sentía culpable y un silencia incomodo reino.

-Oye Kisara…con respecto a co-

-No importa estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa la albina, Shide se sorprendio pero Seto solo mostraba una sonrisa ante la reacción de Kisara pues el mas que nadie conocía que ella no conocía las palabras odio, egoísmo ni rencor.

-_ella no cambia…-_penso Seto hasta que una leve risita lo saco de sus pensamiento y bien sabiendo de quien era. -¿Por qué te ries?- pregunto Seto.

-Nada…solo comparo- dijo Kisara levantando los hombros y restándole importancia.

-Explicate…-dijo Tea.

-Bueno…que pensaba que Joey-kun y Seto son muy parecidos-dijo con una sonrisa sincera la albina.

-¡YO NO SOY NADA IGUAL AL PERRO/RICACHON!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mostrando su punto.

-claro…si ustedes lo dicen…-dijo con sarcasmo en su voz la de ojos cielo mientras los rodeaban.

-Oye Kisara…ya que eres nueva por que no nos cuentas mas sobre ti…a decir verdad no sabemos nada de ti ni de Shide-san- dijo muy amablemente Ryou.

-mmm…pues no tengo mucho que contar…-dijo Kisara poniendo su dedo en su barbilla entrando en su modo pensativo. –pues…mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 12 años…conoci a Seto en un orfanato y ahí nos volvimos muy amigos y luego me adoptaron…ahora eme aquí…-dijo Kisara recordando lo poco que vivio pero solo si ellos supieran su secretito.

-Yo me crie junto con mi hermana menor solas…huimos de casa lo mas rápido que pudimos...conoci a Kisara en su casa y ahora vivo junto con ella y mi hermanita menor en su casa…- dijo Shide muy seria. Al igual que Kisara ella tenia un secreto pero el de ella era mas oscuro.

-¿ y porque huiste de tu casa?- pregunto Yami muy interesado.

-Oigan…que linda tarde pero Shide y yo tenemos que irnos a nuestra siguiente clase- dijo Kisara literalmente arrastrando a la rubia lejos del grupo de amigos. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos a la reacción de la albina.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto Yami a todos, el cual respondieron negativo. A los pocos segundos la campana sono y era hora de que todos entraran a clases.

Era hora de Frances y como era de esperarse estaban Shide, Kisara, Yami, Seto y Bakura en la misma clase. Shide suspiro haciando a Kisara entender de que tan aburrida era esta clase, el cual hizo que Kisara soltara una leve sonrisa.

- bon après-midi les étudiants (buenas tardes alumnos)- dijo en frances una profesora de cabello corto negro hasta los hombros.

- enseignant bon après-midi. Comment êtes-vous? (buenas tardes maestra. ¿como esta usted?)- pregunto alegre Kisara, hablando un perfecto frances impresionando a todos y a la maestra.

-con que usted es la nueva alumna Kisara- dijo la maestra con su acento francés y una cara de retadora. - Vous parlez très bien français-t-il faire quand vous parlez? (usted habla muy bien el frances ¿hace cuando lo habla?)-

- Je parle quand j'avais 13 ans, mais aussi les Français parlent anglais, espagnol, portugais, latin, japonais et italien. Merci pour votre intérêt (lo hablo cuando tenia 13 años, pero ademas del frances hablo ingles, español, portugues, latin, japones y italiano. gracias por su interes.)- dijo con una sonrisa Kisara. Nadie salía de su shock, y era justo decir que Seto estaba en el mismo shock que todos. Las dos expertas en francés habalban muy comodas como si se conocieran hace años, pero era de admitir, no eran todos los días que conocias a alguien experto en tu idioma natal.

La albina tenia mucho interés en la clase de francés pues aprendia cosas que jamas aprendio, incluso era tanto su interés que no se percato que la campana había tocado como señal para su próxima clase. Cuando todos salieron la albina alado de la rubia caminaban a su siguiente clase, biología para la albina y química para la rubia, pero por más esfuerzo que Kisara pusiera era simplemente imposible aprender de esta clase, jamás fue buena en biología.

-Tranquila, este profesor es muy amable y además es muy simpático no temas- trato de calmar Shide a Kisara que estaba literalmente saltando como conejo por los nervios.

-¿pero que pasa si piensa que soy tonta? ¿Si piensa que soy inútil? ¿Y si un tornado aparece y se come todo en el salón? ¿Y…y- preguntaba Kisara cosas sin sentido.

-Ahora estas siendo paranoica ¿enserio crees que un tornado pasara en medio de una clase de biología?- pregunto arritada Shide.

-no…pero- empezó a decir hasta que ella la callo con una mirada penetrante, casi al mismo nivel que las miradas de Seto pero no tan aterradoras. Kisara y Shide entraron a la clase y notaron que no había nadie excepto Seto, al cual Kisara respondió con una sonrisa, al menos había alguien que ella conocía. La segunda campana había tocado y Shide se despidió de la albina. Ella mostro una cara de tristeza pues no estaba acostumbrada a estar separada de su mejor amiga ya que desde que se conocieron ellas dos eran inseparables.

-no te preocupes nos veremos en la siguiente hora y además esta Seto aquí, así que no temas.- dijo Shide mostrando seguridad y confianza a la chica de ojos azules. –Nos vemos luego- dijo Shide antes de despedirse al cual Kisara respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando Shide dio la vuelta para salir de esa clase, noto a cierta chica de cabello morado en una trenza, con solo esa presencia Shide tenia un mal presentimiento de eso, sabia que ella intentaría de hacerle daño a Kisara después de lo que paso esa misma mañana, pero desafortunadamente ella no estaba en la misma clase que la albina pero dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba la albina alado del chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuros, sabiendo que ese chico la protegería de ella. –_Solo espero que nada malo le pase…-_ pensó antes de retirarse por completo.

-Oye niña quítate que ahí voy yo- ordeno de mala gana Megan fulminándola con la mirada. Kisara al volteo su cabeza para reposar su mirada en la chica de cabello morado, sonrió con una sonrisa honesta, mientras que Seto solo la miraba con ira.

-Disculpa no sabia que tenían asientos asignados- dijo Kisara con una mano en su nuca y sonriendo algo avergonzada.

-bueno ahora ya lo sabes, quiétate si sabes lo que es bueno para ti- amenazo Megan a lo cual Kisara solo respondió con una risita a lo que enfureció a Megan mas pues por lo que había pasado esa mañana ella estaba que se la llevaba el mismo diablo. -¿De que diablos te ríes?- pregunto realmente enojada.

-Pues…es que no creo que sea buena idea amenazarme- dijo con una sonrisa muy honesta y melosa. Toda la clase estaba consiente y con los ojos pegados a las dos chicas. Algunos decían que Kisara estaba loca al retar a Megan y otros decían que ella era realmente valiente al no tomarle importancia a las advertencias de Megan.

-¿y se puede saber porque no?- pregunto con una vena la borde de estallar. Kisara negó con la cabeza y levanto los hombros restándole importancia a la reacción de la de cabello morado. Le sonrió a Seto una vez más y luego de levantar sus cosas se fue a sentar atrás con un chico de cabello negro y ojos plateados. Kisara se presento con una sonrisa al cual el chico le respondió de la misma forma a Kisara. Ambos platicaban muy cómodos pero Seto solo los miraba con incomodo a como ellos platicaban, pero ni el mismo sabia el por qué. – Por fin se fue ese estorbo, ¿no es haci Seto-kun?- dijo con una voz muy melosa, mucho para el gusto de Kaiba.

-no me molestes y es Kaiba para ti y nada mas Megan- dijo de mala gana Seto antes de que el profesor entrara y comenzara su clase. De ves en cuando Seto daría una mirada rápida a su amiga que parecía esforzándose bastante a lo que decía el maestro.

Kisara dio un gran suspiro dándose por vencida, jamás lograría pasar esa clase hasta que una mano le llamo la atención. –Ne, ne Kisara-chan ¿a que no le entiendes?- le pregunto el chico de cabello negro.

-Yo…yo…bueno a nada-dijo avergonzada esperando que el chico gritara a los cuatro vientos que ella era tonta, pero al notar que nada pasaba ella lo volteo a ver y miro que sacaba algo de su mochila. Al colocar su libro de biología enfrente de la chica, como lo había pedido el profesor, el empezó a explicar a Kisara cada cosa del tema de hoy, y por arte de magia, ella entendió, por primera vez ella entendía bilogía.

Ya era hora de irse, pero antes de irse a buscar a Shide, Kisara dijo –ano… ¿Kenji-kun serias tan amable de ser mi tutor en biología?- pregunto algo apenada Kisara.

-claro, empezamos mañana- dijo alegremente Kenji, quien recibió un beso en la mejía como señal de agradecimiento de parte de la albina, algo que lo sonrojo bastante.

-¡Muchas gracias Kenji-kun!- dijo antes de irse al lado de Seto quien la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿con que Kenji?- empezó a decir Seto con un tono de burlo a lo cual Kisara respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Seto? ¿Celoso?- pregunto Kisara de la misma manera, a lo cual Seto respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-no solo interesado… ¿desde cuando eres tan estudiosa? Si mal recuerdo jamás te gusto aprender y mucho menos que alguien te ayudara.- pregunto Seto a lo cual ella respondió con un sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-c-cállate- dijo Kisara apenada, pero luego solo soltó una risa a lo cual Seto respondió con una sonrisa al igual que ella. Todo el dia paso tranquilo, Kisara era presentada en cada clase a los alumnos, gracias a Dios, en todas las clases había al menos una persona que ella conocía ya fuera, Seto, Shide, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou o Yami. A la hora de salir los diez amigos hablaban de como pasaron el dia, cada uno interesado en las nuevas compañeras y amigas.

-¡SETO!- grito un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises. Kisara dio una gran sonrisa la ver aquel niñito mas grande y sano como había mensionado Seto antes. –Hermano ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el niño muy emocionado ya que hoy el, junto a Seto pasarían toda la tarde juntos como el mayor había prometido.

-Mokuba ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confuso. El niño solo sonrio con cara de victoria.

-Pues como hoy me prometiste que pasaríamos todo la tarde junto pues no podía esperar a que terminara tus clases asi que sali de mi clase y te estuve esperando- explico con emoción hasta que noto que había mensionado algo que no tenia que haber dicho, al menos no enfrente de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué tu hiciste QUE?- pregunto Seto ardiendo en llamas por la ira al saber que su hermano menor se había escapado de su escuela. Mokuba subada frio, sabia que el estaba frito y todo por culpa de la emoción.

-P-pues como me e-emocione bastante p-pense que seria b-buena idea y a-ademas J-Joey d-dice que l-la escuela es innecesaria asi que pensé ¿si es innecesaria porque tenia que quedarme a esperar a que me trajeras.- dijo sudando frio y delatando accidentalmente a cierto rubio que sintió una escalofrio al escuchar su nobre en la explicación del peli negro.

-con que…tu has estado infectando la mente de mi hermanito…Joey…-dijo muy lentamente, _muy _lentamente, haciendo que el rubio sudara hasta ya no poder. Seto quería matarlo, ahorcarlo hasta que su cara se volviera purpura, pero en ese instante que el iba a matarlo lentamente, cierta albina se coloco enfrente de el evitando que Seto lo matara.

-Seto tranquilo, estoy segura que Joey-kun no tenia esa intención…-dijo muy insegura pues con el poco tiempo que lo conocía estaba mas que segura que sus intenciones era muy estrañas.

-Oye…tu eres…-empezo a decir Mokuba con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de sorpresa infinita. Seto y Kisara respondieron con una sonrisa y Kisara solo se agacho al nivel del niño y sacudió un poco su cabello negro y sonrio.

-Cuanto has crecido Mokie- dijo con una sonrisa. A Mokuba se les salían las lagrimas de alegría, aunque era pequeño y no recordaba mucho de ese orfanato, el si la recordaba a ella.

-¡KISARA!- dijo antes de abrasarla y empezar a balbusiar cosas sin sentido –cuanto tiempo sin verte, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella le sobaba el cabello como una madre a su pequeño.

-yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo suave y cariñoso. Todos miraban con una sonrisa cariñosa a esa escena hasta que una limosina de color blanco elegante llamo la atención de todos.

-Oye ricachón al parecer ya te vas- dijo Joey con una sonrisa de lado.

-te equivocas esa no es mi limosina bobo, sino te has dado cuenta mi limosina es negra no blanca tarado.- dijo serio Seto.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TARADO?- grito Joey enojado, mientras todos suspiraban dando a entender que una pelea comenzaba de nuevo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos pusieron su atención a la persona que salía del auto y al fijarse quien era no pudieron abrir mas los ojos y tener una mirada de miedo pues el que salio de ese auto fue un hombre de traje rojo y cabello plateado.

-Pero si es…- empezó a decir Mokuba con terror teniendo muy presente lo que aquel hombre le había hecho a el y a su hermano.

-¡Pegasus!- dijo Yami sorprendido pero al igual que Mokuba, el no le tenia confianza alguna, es mas, ninguno le tenia confianza.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Yugi y sus amigos- dijo Pegasus muy animado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pegasus?- pregunto Tristan de mala gana.

-pues vengo por ellas- respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Ante esa respuesta Seto se coloco enfrente de su hermano y la albina en forma protectiva, pues el pensaba que intentaría lo mismo de obtener control de su compañía.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?- pregunto con ira en su voz. En el se posaba una mirada que podía matar a cualquiera. –no le tocaras un solo cabello- amenazo el.

-Seto…-empezo a decir Kisara intentando explicar lo que pasaba, pero el solo la ignoro.

-Vaya, vaya…lo siento mucho Kaiba pero ella viene con migo quieras o no- dijo con voz retadora.

-ella no ira a ninguna parte contigo- defendió en vano Seto Kaiba.

-Seto…-intento decir de nuevo pero fue en vano, de nuevo.

-con que no lo sabes entonces- volvió a decir en forma retadora.

-¿saber que?- dijo Seto confundido. –Dime maldito-

-SETO- grito enojada Kisara, Seto solo la volteo a ver algo confundido. –¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI PADRE!- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo pues ese era un secreto y además de eso sabia que tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

-¿¡¿¡TU PADREEEE!- Preguntaron todos al sonifero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**GRACIAS! Por favor dejen reviews! Perdón ya se que es muy tarde pero me gano la flojera y lo lamento!**


	4. ¿Una Cita?

**Bueno! Aloja! Lamento MUCHISIMOOOO el retraso pero me gano la hueva y me había quedado sin ideas jejeje -.-' bueno sin más palabras he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¿Una Cita?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Anteriormente…_

_-SETO- grito enojada Kisara, Seto solo la volteo a ver algo confundido. –¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI PADRE!- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo pues ese era un secreto y además de eso sabia que tendría que explicar muchas cosas._

_-¿¡TU PADREEEE!?- Preguntaron todos al somnífero…._

-Bueno verán…el señor que me adopto …es el…mi padre…Maximilian Pegasus…Sorpresa…-dijo toda temerosa, pues su plan era decirle la ellos DESPUES cuando tuvieran mas confianza en ella, pues ella sabia el pasado entre su padre y sus amigos.

-¿Cómo QUE SORPRESA? ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE TU PADRE ES UN LOCO PSICOPATA QUE SE LLEVO EL ALMA DE MOKUBA, KAIBA Y EL ABUELO DE YUUGI?- le reclamo Joey como si ella tuviera la culpa, la actitud del rubio preocupo a todos pues pensaron que la peliblanca se entristecería pero nunca paso, ella miraba con una sonrisa a Joey, ella no tenia la culpa pero tampoco el.

-¡¿NO LE GRITES BOBO!?- defendió Shide pues al igual que todos pensó que la chica se iba a poner triste.

Una risita saco a todos de sus pensamientos e hizo que Pegasus sonriera. –Todo esta bien Shide, Joey-kun solo dice lo que piensa.-dijo –y entre tu y yo si sé que mi padre esta loquito…-dijo acercándose a Joey en un susurro, mientras el respondía con una risa contenida.

-¿Qué yo que?- pregunto Pegasus al no escuchar bien lo que su hija había dicho al amigo rubio. Al tener todo resuelto y una disculpa otorgada por Joey le da un abrazo a Kisara, mientras ella le correspondía el abrazo. Cuando se separaron Tea, Tristan, Yami, Mokuba, Yuugi y Ryou se reían conteniendo las ganas de carcajearse pues Kisara le había pegado una nota en la espalda del rubio diciendo "PATEAME! SOY UN TONTO!"

Shide miro con una sonrisa arrogante a Kisara y le pregunto -¿De donde aprendiste eso?-

-Aprendo de la mejor- respondió con una sonrisa retadora, mientras ambas luego de su duelo de miradas rieron como lo hacían a diario. Luego algo golpeo la memoria de Kisara como un cometa, se había olvidado de su mejor amigo de la infancia Seto, cuando volteo Kaiba estaba hablando con Mokuba, regañándolo por su decisión tan irresponsable, pero la verdad era que el no quería ver a Kisara en ese momento, estaba avergonzado y enojado a la vez pues insulto al "padre" de Kisara y Kisara lo defendió. –Oto-san me preguntaba si podía ir a conocer la ciudad con Shide- le pregunto Kisara mientras hacia su carita de perrito y pues NADIE se resistía a esa carita tan kawaii.

-Claro cariño, pero ten cuidado- le dijo Pegasus antes de irse a trabajar. Yuugi y los demás solo vieron a Kisara con una cara que decía "nos debes una explicación" y con eso Kisara les explico todo lo que sucedió luego de que Seto fue adoptado.

-entonces prácticamente esa es toda la historia-dijo Kisara algo apenada de no haber confiado en ellos. Todos se quedaron sin palabras pues al escuchar lo que Pegasus había sido capaz solo para protegerla hablaba muy bien de el y pues deberían disculparse con el padre de Kisara.

-Bueno…creo que juzgamos DEMASIADO mal a Pegasus.- admitió Tristan. –Ahora que ya sabemos ¿Por qué no les mostramos la ciudad?- pregunto.

-Por fin tienes una buena idea Tristan- dijo de forma burlona su mejor amigo Joey.

-Oye Seto ¿Kisara nos puede acompañar hoy?- le pregunto Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

-¿Tienes la dignidad de preguntar por lujos luego de lo de hoy?- pregunto aun molesto Seto.

-Sip :p- le respondio Mokuba como si fuera lo de menos la ira de su hermano. –Kisara ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a Seto y a mi al parque?- le pregunto a la albina.

-Claro.- respondio con una enorme sonrisa. –Yuugi-san lo siento pero me gustaría pasar el resto del dia con Mokuba y Seto- le dijo con una mirada suplicadora, a lo cual Yuugi ni nadie podía negarse, bueno después de todo ellos son amigos de la infancia.

Shide solo suspiro ya cansada de tanto drama, camino hacia su amiga y le dijo –no causes problemas- dijo burlona y cansada.

-Que mala si sabes que yo soy un angel- dijo en froma de pucheo la albina de ojos azules.

-si pero uno caído- dijo burlonamente mientras la albina pensaba en algo para contratacarla pero nada.

-desgraciada me dejaste callada- dijo mientras reia junto con los demás. –bueno ya nos vamos. Adios minna-san. – y con eso de despidió mientras subia a la limosina color negro de Seto. Shide solo pudo ver como su amiga se iba y por alguna razón le dio miedo, miedo a perder la alegría que la chica de pelo blanco le daba. Al reunirse con Seto significaba mucho para Kisara pero ninguna tendría idea del gran riesgo que eso regalaba.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo Yami a la rubia poniendo una mano en su hombro como apoyo a sus palabras. La chica asedio pero aun asi estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder disfrutar el resto del dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CON KISARA Y SETO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba, Kisara y Seto platicaban muy cómodamente, era tan cómodo que hasta el conductor de Seto Kaiba se asusto pues primero: traía a una chica; segundo: la chica era muy amable y linda; y tercero: todas las charlas que tenia Kaiba con Mokuba era de como le fue el día y nada mas. –Oye Kisara ¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto!- dijo Mokuba con su sonrisa típica.

-a mi también Mokie.- le dijo Kisara devolviendo la misma sonrisa. Seto solo podía ver como luego de tanto tiempo Mokuba y Kisara hablaban tan cómodos, como si fuera desde ayer que no se ven. Seto estaba sumido tanto que no se dio que Kisara y Mokuba ya habían bajado del auto y solo faltaba el.

Al bajarse, los tres caminaban aun con su conversación cómoda. Todos los miraba como bichos raros, los dos Kaibas ya estaban muy acostumbrados pero Kisara mostraba su mayor esfuerzo en ingnorar esas miradas pues en el parque habían muchas fanáticas de Seto que la miraban con una intensidad que ella juraba que podían hacerle hoyos en la cabeza. –No le hagas caso Kisara-nechan.-dijo Mokuba sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-¿de donde sacaste el nechan Mokuba?- pregunto Seto de forma burlona, lo que causo el sonrojo de Mokuba y la risa de Seto y Kisara.

-b-bueno, antes Kisara y tu siempre me cuidaban y siempre me dijiste que los hermanos mayor cuidan a los menores entonces Kisara es mi hermana mayor también- explico Mokuba algo apenado.

-tiene sentido- dijo Seto a lo cual Kisara afirmo y Mokuba sonrio. Luego de su platica Kisara convenció a Seto a ir por unos helados. Mokuba tomo uno de sabor chocolate, Seto uno de vainilla y Kisara uno de limón. Luego habían hido, por sugerencia de Mokuba, a dar de comer a los patitos. Seto, claro NI IDEA tenia de como dar de comer a unos pajaros pero Kisara lo ayudo, al principio los patos le tenían miedo pero luego de varios intentos lo logro, se podía decir que el estaba emocionado y Mokuba también. Luego de dar de comer se fueron a sentar en una colina pequeña en la cual se podía ver las cometas de colores por los cielos y los niños jugando ya fuera duelo de monstros o jugando pelota.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Seto con su voz seria y helada, aunque fue mas como un intento fallido pues la verdad era que el estaba alegre.

-nada solo…-empezo a decir Mokuba volteando a ver a Kisara y fijando su vista de nuevo en Seto, solo que esta vez había algo diferente en esa mirada, se podía ver…¿maldad?

-solo…-repitio Seto y era de admitir que la mirada del menor y la albina le daba un escalofrio a la espalda. Nada bueno saldría de todo esto y los tres estaban muy consientes.

-¡AHORA!- grito Kisara y junto con Mokuba se abalanzaron donde estaba Seto Kaiba sentado y empezaron a hacerle costillas, al principio Seto intentaba no reir, no eran las costillas, sino era el intento, determinación y terquedad que Kisara y Mokuba mostraban ante tanto acto. Luego, no pudo sostener mas la risa. Mokuba y Kisara reian en sintonía con Seto, deseperado intento levantarse pero en mal movimiento sujeto el brazo de Kisara haciendo que ambos rodaran cuesta abajo de la colina. Cuando todo termino Seto y Kisara quedaron en una posición muy poco incomoda, pues el chico de cabello castaño cayo encima de la chica de larga cabellera blanca, sus caras a pocos centímetros de la otra, sus miradas azules quedaron mirándose fijamente una con la otra. Antes esta posición todos quedaron en forma de shock, incluso Mokuba, tras mirar la mirada de su hermano podía decir que había algo que el pensó extinto hace años. Kisara se sonrojo al ver el rostro del castaño tan cerca de la de ella, pero aun asi ninguno mostro ni un interés en alejarse. No hasta que Mokuba estallo de la risa, pues el chico de cabello negro recordó la forma divertida en la cual Seto y Kisara rodaron.

Seto se levanto de golpe al volver a la realidad y Kisara se levanto y alejándose un poco de Seto. Ambos sonrojados, claro Seto no lo mostraba, volvieron a donde Mokuba estaba para poder comer el picnic que habían planeado, bueno al menos Mokuba y Seto pues Kisara no estaba en los planes de ellos dos. Comieron unos emparedados de pollo que Seto (milagro) preparo, tomaron algo de te helado y como postre comieron un pudin de chocolate, pero había un problema, solo habían dos pudines. Mokuba era muy posesivo con su chocolate entonces era una gran mentira si esperaban que Mokuba compartiera, entonces solo había una opción que Seto y Kisara compartieran, pero luego de lo sucedido no estaban muy seguro.

Kisara tomo la cuchara y dio una probada, -¡Que rico esta esto!- dijo emocionada. -¡Seto prueba esto!- le dijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kisara le había metido una gran porción de chocolate en la boca de Seto, obligándolo a probarla. Luego Seto se dio cuenta de que el pudin si estaban delicioso.

-Es aceptable- dijo serio a lo que los dos dieron una risita. A lo lejos se podía ver como un camarógrafo tomaba fotos de Kisara junto con Kaiba.

-Ya esta. Ahora a entregar las fotos a la revista.- ya era hora de irse, muchas familias ya se habían retirado mas los hermanos Kaiba y la, aparentemente, Pegasus aun estaban sentados, observando aquel mágico atardecer. Observanban como aquellos tres colores se combinaban para crear algo mágico. Era algo mágico y hermoso que ni el mismo Seto Kaiba podía negar.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Kisara.

-Si tienes razón ya es algo tarde y mañana hay escuela- dijo el mayor de los Kaibas. – y esta vez cierta persona llevara consigo unos guardias para evitar que esa cierta persona se escape de clase de nuevo solo por seguir el consejo de alguien que apuras recuerda como se llama- explico Seto remarcando las palabras alguien y guardias. Mokuba solo podía ver a su hermano con enojo pues ahora tendría que llevar tres guardias como MINIMO para evitar otra escapada. –No me mires hací tú te lo ganaste.-

-Hai.- dijo derrotado Mokuba pues sabia que su hermano tenia TODA la razón de estar molesto.

Kisara solo solto una pequeña risita que cautivo a los hermanos. Mokuba y Seto solo sonreían a la albina pues con solo crusar las miradas sabían lo que Kisara pensabá.

Hoy había sido uno de los mejores días y NADIE o NADA podían arruinarlo o eso pensaron los tres mas era solo el inicio de su aventura juntos y el inicio de los obstáculos que trae consigo su historia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO Y QUE FUERA CORTO EL CAPÍTULO pero se me pegó las sabanas todas las mañanas y pues conque hubo un tiempo donde perdí el interés ˇ.ˇ pero ya con mas ideas ˆ_ˆ **


End file.
